Comment on fait des bébés ?
by Suzaku-Jashiniste
Summary: Tobi pose une question , l'Akatsuki se marre et Pien ... et ben Pein il en profite .


**Bon , bon , bon je vous préviens c'est mon premier one shot , non préparé en plus je l'écris comme sa au filing a 4h du mat' , ok vous vous dite cool ta vie ,donc je dirais les amis enjoy et laisser des reviews please!**

**Disclamer : les personnages ne m'appartienne pas , il appartienne a Masashi Kishimoto . (parait qui faut le dire )**

* * *

Tobi était assis tranquillement sur son lit entrain de regarder la télévision , quand il entendit quelque chose qui fit travailler ces ménages (pff si il en a d'abord ) .

**Tobi : **hmm , tobi pas comprendre .

Vous l'avez compris notre cher Tobi essaye de faire la conversation a la télé .

**Tobi : **tu peut expliqué a tobi ?

Soudain se fut le noir , Tobi pencha sa tête sur le côté essayant de comprendre ce qui se passe quand il entendit une voix lui crier dessus , c'était la voix de son seinpai .

**Deidara : **combien de fois faudrait que je te le dise ? la télé ne parle pas !

**Tobi : **mais senpai tobi pas comprendre .

**Deidara : **j't'en prit te fatigue pas , ta jamais rien comprit .

Deidara s'allongea sur le canapé lasse .

**Tobi : **Deidara senpai c'est encore disputer avec sasori senpai ?

le concerné hocha lentement la tête semblant déçus .

**Tobi : **Deidara senpai est amoureux de sasori senpai ?

Deidara releva rapidement la tête et lança un cousin vers l'auteur de la question qui le fit rougir et qui le mit en rage .

**Deidara :**MAIS FERME TA GUEULE AU LIEU DE DIRE DES CONNERIES , ESPECE DE CITROUILLE !

**Tobi : **mais tobi dit sa , parce que dans les filmes , les filles font la même tête que vous senpai quand elle se disputent avec leurs amoureux .

le blond était devenu rouge de rage , et se leva brusquement en criant comme vierge effaroucher .

**Deidara : **C'EST FINI POUR TOI LA TELE !

**Tobi : **mais senpai-

**Deidara : **IL N'Y A PAS DE MAIS !

Soudain une tête a la touffe rouge fit son entré .

**Sasori : **oi ! qu'est ce qui se passe encore ? pourquoi tu crie ?

Deidara sembla soudain embarrassé , et ces joues prirent une couleur encore plus rouge que les cheveux de Sasori , il voulus répondre en criant comme a son habitude quand il vis que tobi voulais expliquer la situation a son danna .

**Deidara : **TOI TU FERME TA GUEULE !

**Tobi : **mais Tobi n'allait pas parler de vous senpai ! mais voulez poser une question !

**Sasori : **pose la .

**Tobi : **comment on fait des enfants ?

...(gros blanc)...

**Sasori : **oh ! et ... pourquoi tu pose cette question ?

**Tobi :** parce que tobi aussi veut en avoir !

Deidara pouffa de rire devant la déclaration de l'homme masqué .

**Sasori :** bon ben sa sert a rien que tu le sache puisque tu peut pas en avoir .

**Tobi :** pourquoi ?

**Deidara :** mais t'ai vraiment débile !

**Hidan :** salut les amis ! ba pourquoi vous faites ces têtes la ?

**Sasori : **tobi veut avoir un enfant .

**Hidan : **oh ! si il peut servir a mes sacrifices , j'suis pas contre !

**Deidara : **tu semble pas comprendre , Tobi veut faire un enfant , il veut le porter tu capte ?

Hidan sembla réfléchir quelque instant puis semblant comprendre il éclata d'un rire , un rire qui attira l'attention de tout les membres de l'organisation.

**Konan : **c'est quoi tout s'boucant ?

Kakuzu frappa l'arrière du crane d'Hidan et cria .

**Kakuzu : **ouah ! tu vas te calmer oui ?!

hidan les larmes aux yeux et entre deux fous rires déclara .

**Hidan : **ahahahah dit leurs vous ahahahah j'peut pas AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

**Itachi :** qu'est ce qui le fait rire autant ?

**Sasori : **tobi veut avoir un enfant .

Toute les têtes se tournéres vers lui et récoltérent un sourire niais de Tobi , soudain tout les memebres éclatérent de rires.

**Kisame : **AHAHAHAHAH JE COMPREND MIEUX !

Tobi mit ces mains sur ces hanches et déclara un peu facher .

**Tobi : **quand vous finirez de vous payez la tête de tobi , donnez lui une réponse a sa question !

soudain tout les membres se calmèrent .

**Kisame :** vous croyez qu'on peut lui dire ?

**Konan : **je sais pas , il est encore inocent !

**Kakuzu : **c'est vrais sa se fait pas !

**Deidara :** et qui sais comment il pourrais réagir !

**Sasori : **bon ben vas-y Itachi !

**Itachi : **quoi ?

**Hidan : **dit lui comment on fait des gosses !

**Itachi : **mais pourquoi moi ?

**Konan : **t'ai le plus intelligent .

**Tous : **ouais , ouais et t'ai son cousin en plus !

**Itachi :** pff j'suis intelligent quand sa vous chante , bon hum ... Tobi , pour avoir des enfants et ben , l'homme met une graine dans le ventre de la femme !

**Deidara :** quoi ? pff t'es nul !

**Itachi :** quoi ? et bien dit lui toi ! puisque tu semble si "intelligent" .

**Deidara :** c'est la cygone qui ramène les bébés ! tous simple .

**Tobi :**c'est pas vrais !

**Tous : **il n'es pas si inocent que sa en faite .

**Tobi : **n'es pas si débile .

**Sasori :** bon ben , elle doit beaucoup manger pour grossir et après paf l'bébé raplique .

**Tobi :** alors pourquoi Konan na pas de bébé ?

**Konan : **T'INSINUE QUOI ? QUE JE SUIS GROSSE ?

**Hidan :** sans vouloir te vexer Konan tu fait pas taille mannequin non plus !

**Konan : **... lessives pour tout l'monde ! aller vous vous démerder ! je les fait plus .

**Sasori :** pff t'aurais pas put te la fermer pour une fois ?

**Deidara : **rooo c'est bon je me la ferme si j'veut .

**Tobi :** tobi veut une réponse .

**Hidan : **bon ben la meuf elle ouvre ces jambes puis l'mec-

tous les membres de l'Akatsuki mirent une main sur sa bouche .

**Kakuzu :** mais qu'est ce que tu fait l'maso ?

**Hidan :** ben quoi ? il faut qu'il el sache un jour ou l'autre !

**Kisame :** ou l'autre comme tu le dit .

**Hidan :** puis c'est Konan la femme , c'est a elle de lui expliquer !

**Tous : **ouais .

**Konan :** ... j'fait pas le diner !

**Tous : **ooooh !

**Konan : **bon euh ... il faut mêttre la saucisse dans l'four quoi .

... tous éclatérent de rires .

**Hidan : **AHAHAHAH SUPER FRANCHEMENT TU MA TUER !

**Konan: **aller vous faire foutre !

**Kakuzu :** bon brefon , on vas dire que l'homme se met sur la meuf et ils bougent .

**Hidan** : subtile .

**Kakuzu : **plus que toi en tout les cas .

**Kisame : **bon un truc blond entre dans la femme .

**Tobi : **sa marche avec de la crème ?

Tous éclatérent de rires .

Quand soudain le chef de l'akatsuki fit son entrée .

**Pein :**qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

tous se regardérent et eurent la même idée .

**Hidan :**et bien chef on vous laisse !

**Kakuzu :** tobi vous éxpliquera tout !

**Deidara :** et comportez vous en homme !

**Konan :** tu lui éxplique tout coréctement .

**Sasori : **bonne chance chef .

**Kisame :** et amusez vous bien .

Pein les regardas sortirent de la pièce et fermer la porte dérriére eux incrédule , il se tourna donc vers Tobi .

**Tobi :** chef , comment on fait des bébés ?

Pein resta figer un moment maudissant intêrireument les memebres de sa sois disant organisation de criminaile , puis il eut un sourire au coin , après tout il voulait bien voir se qui se cahche dérriére se masque .

**Pein :** tu veut vraiment savoir ?

Tobi hicha de la tête frénétiquement .

**Pein : **je vais te montré !

il enleva le masque de Tobi et sembla éblouie .

**Pein :** t'ai beaux .

Tobi eu un sourire pervers et embrassa passionèment son chef qui répondit a cette étreinte avec plus d'envie .

**Tobi :** tobi is a good boy . dit il avec une lueur perverse . (XD)

* * *

**Et voila j'éspere que sa vous a plut , s'il vous plait laissez des reviews je l'ai comme même fini a 5h du mat' .**


End file.
